


A Criminal Smile

by dramatichowell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Dentist, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, hehe, i love these boys, i think, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatichowell/pseuds/dramatichowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has never liked going to the dentist. He probably never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Criminal Smile

Jim has never liked going to the dentist. He probably never will. 

Most of the dentists that tend to Jim's teeth die within the week of the appointment, but to keep Jim looking as sharp as a knife, clean teeth is a necessity. 

Seb is currently sitting in the waiting room with an scrawny man curled in his lap and a nervous expression on his face. 

Sniping people from rooftops, fine.

Brutally murdering strangers, fine. 

Torturing enemies and taking photos of the finished product, fine. 

But Seb did NOT sign up for this. The last time Sebastian took Jim to the dentist for general checkup and a clean, Jim grabbed the dentist tools and stabbed his dentist in the eye, scaring the nurse [and the dentist for that matter] silly. Seb had to kill them both two days later. 

However, for the past day Jim has been complaining about a tooth ache and will need to have the tooth taken out. Seb almost feels sorry for the unfortunate dentist who has inherited Jim as a patient, because he is certainly going to die. At the very least. 

Seb rolls his eyes and strokes Jim's back. Unsure of what is safe to say without getting his own eyes clawed out.

"Sebby don't make me go in there." Jim sobs into the crook of Sebastian's neck. 'Christ this man must look like a two year old crying to his mother.' 

"Boss you are the one who wanted the perfect smile." Seb reminds him.

"Of course I want a perfect smile!" Jim snaps, "It's just the pain, it's unbearable..."

If Jim were any other person, Seb would have shown him what pain was really like, because honestly, this is pathetic. Instead Seb just goes back go stroking Jim's back,

"Jim Moriarty?" calls a nurse whose eyes soften when she sees Jim. "Oh don't worry dear, it won't hurt a bit." she smiles. 

Jim scowls at her. Seb sighs, realizing he is probably going to have to kill this woman for lying to Jim. 

"This way dear." she directs with her hand. 

Jim doesn't move from Seb's lap. If anything, tightens his grip around Seb's neck. 

Seb sighs for about the twentieth time that day, sliding Jim off his lap and standing up. "Come on kitten, I will come with you." 

Jim hides behind Seb as he follows the nurse to the dentist's room.

\---

An hour later, Seb is sitting in the driver's seat of their car with a very cross looking Jim beside him. 

"See Boss? It wasn't that bad was it?" he smirks. 

Jim scowls. 

"At least you got front seat tickets to me torturing the dentist out of it." Sebastian grins as he pictures the sight of the dentist who choked on his own teeth as various sharp instruments poked out of his body. 

At this Jim's scowl turns into a smirk, which is quickly wiped away by a gasp of pain. 

Seb barks a laugh and continues to drive a sulking Jim back to their flat. 


End file.
